The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, at the time of producing products such as a solar battery panel assembly in which a solar battery module is deployed on tempered glass for construction and a vehicle in which two sheets or more of glass is bonded in a lamination type and/or a film is vacuum-bonded thereto, and a vehicle sunroof in which the solar battery module is deployed, it is desired to prevent bubbles from being present among respective layers for improving the quality of the product.
To this end, laminated glasses and/or elements to be assembled and a bonding film are deployed at laminated assembly corner portions to be sealed to remove internal air by using a vacuum pump, and as a result, a vacuum ring that removes bubbles which may be present among respective layers of a laminated assembly has been widely used.
As an example of producing the laminated assembly using the vacuum ring, Korean Patent Publication No. 1993-0011145 (published on Nov. 24, 1993) discloses a method for producing a damage prevention glass assembly in which for example, a vacuum ring 36 made of silicon or neoprene, which is connected to a vacuum source through a hose 37 is deployed at a periphery of a glass assembly having a thin layer shape, air in the assembly is extracted, the assembly is laid on an auto clave unit designed to apply pressure onto an external surface, a plastic internal layer 16 is bonded to a pair of glass plates 12 on a cover plate 30, the glass assembly having the thin layer shape in overall is heated at a predetermined temperature so that a PVB layer of a damage preventing plate 18 is bonded onto the surface of a glass plate 14. Typically, pressure in an auto clave is in the range of approximately 200 to 275 psi and a temperature is in the range of approximately 250 to 325° F. and the temperature and the pressure are maintained for approximately 20 to 30 minutes in order to provide effective bonding among respective thin layers.
As another example of bonding the laminated assembly by using the vacuum ring, provided are a lamination glass pressing method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,645 (Aug. 9, 1960), a transparent lamination glass pressing method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,552 (Jan. 20, 1976), and a solar battery module for a sunroof and a producing method thereof disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1451142 (Oct. 8, 2014).
However, in producing the sunroof in which multilayer using the vacuum ring or for example, when the solar battery modules are laminated, the bonding film is deployed between the substrate and an element, a cover member is deployed thereon, and the vacuum rings are deployed at corner portions to remove air, in the case where an end of a cover member contacts the top of the substrate before the bubbles are sufficiently removed in an empty space between the element and/or the bonding film and the substrate, the bubbles are not completely removed in the case where for example, the bonding film is heated to be melted and bonded in the auto clave while the inner space is isolated.
In particular, when a lot of laminated objects are laid on the substrate or a flexible film type bonding cover is used, in the case where the bonding cover contacts the substrate before the bubbles are completely removed to form a sealed space, the problem frequently occurs when the bonding film is melted while the bubbles are confined and the problem occurs more frequently particularly when curved glass is used as the substrate.
Therefore, improvements are required, which enable the bubbles to be removed by the vacuum ring before a heating bonding process in the auto clave starts.